A Lethal Combination
by Broosive
Summary: Living in this time is proving harder than I imagined. Trying to keep your family alive, your friends safe and the rest of your life balanced is a lethal combination. This is going to be a long year.
1. Chapter One: Noxious

**Author's Note: **I want to start off saying that this is set in their sixth year. All the events in the books have happened up to this point. I plan on staying loosely connected to the book, but I might change my mind as the story unfolds.

Your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_ Noxious_

It had to be nearing seven in the morning judging by how the sunlight was slowly creeping across the ceiling through the open window. Blaise lay flat on his back in his bed with his sheets kicked every which way. He knew any moment now his pesky, younger sister Adriana would be coming into his room in attempts to rouse him from his slumber. He rolled over onto his stomach, letting the cool sheets slide further down his back. His right arm stretched across the silk sheets, his skin welcoming the coolness that seeped through his skin. He relished the feeling beneath his touch. It was a way for him to know he was still alive.

He let his eyes fall shut, and tried to shake off the burning sensation that ripped through them. He was not able to sleep for the past few days. He was trying his damnedest to, but he and his family had had a trying couple of weeks that seemed to hit a climax just a few nights ago. There was a battle brewing; a horrible, wretched battle that was proving itself inevitable in the passing months. The Zabini family prides itself on remaining a neutral force in times like these. Lord Voldemort had risen again and was rapidly gaining power and followers. His best mate, Draco Malfoy, was among them. The Ministry may choose to pull the wool over its eyes and pretend the threat is a hoax, a lie, but Blaise could feel his sinister presence in the world even before Potter had shouted it out from the rooftops.

What frightened Blaise the most was that the pull from light side was not nearly as strong as the hold the dark side had on him. The Malfoy's had always been good to Blaise and his family. Lucius Malfoy and his father, Bettino Zabini, had been childhood friends being raised in the same high society and with the same pureblood morals pounded in them from the moment they first stepped foot onto this earth. Blaise's father had chosen a different path, a path that led him away from Lord Voldemort while Lucius Malfoy clearly did not. Just last week, Lucius had called him to the Manor to discuss his family's stance. Lucius informed him of the difficult trials Draco would be faced with to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord. Lucius implored Blaise to help Draco, to keep him safe. He nearly begged, but everyone knows that Malfoy's do not beg. Blaise wanted nothing more than to aid his friend, but knew the hardship that would come to his family if he were to accept. He could not let anything happen to his mother or sister.

Two nights ago, Draco had owled him a letter telling him he would be receiving the mark that evening. That was not the worst of it. Lord Voldemort had specifically requested a meeting with Blaise at the Malfoy Manor that night. Blaise was scared out of his wits. If he did decide to go or if he did not decide to go the outcome would be similar. The Dark Lord would be seething with his refusal to join. Draco was twisting this into some sort of honor, but Blaise knew better. Memories from the night before flooded his mind.

_Blaise clapped the dust from his robes before stepping out of the fireplace. His palms had already begun to sweat before Draco greeted him. He guided him to a dark room at the end of the entrance hall. Blaise took in his surroundings. The cold ebony spanned the vast hall engulfing him in the abyss was very fitting for the task ahead. It was cold, unfeeling and sinister. He had run this very hall countless times in his childhood with Draco, but it seemed different now. All familiarity the hall once held was lost as they neared the heavy, cherry doors. The stale, damp smell of the room permeated his senses as it wafted through the cool air of the dungeon-like room._

_The only light was from a large fire burning behind an old armchair stationed in the center of the small room. He could make out two figures around the chair, in which Voldemort occupied, his head hung low. He held his head between his long, spidery fingers; his eyes lay shut against his translucent skin. Blaise recognized the long, flaxen locks of Lucius Malfoy to the left. His pale, pointed face was half cast in shadow from the eerie darkness. Leaning on the right side of the chair was a tall woman with a thick, dark hair that was piled messily on top of her head, sticking out in all angles. The firelight revealed her gaunt, skull-like features to Blaise and he instantly knew her to be, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_"Great," he thought. "Voldemort's hold over the dementors is allowing him access to all the crazies locked away in Azkaban."_

_"Now, now Mr. Zabini," came a chilling voice "I'm not sure, Bella would appreciate those offensive thoughts of yours." The voice sent shivers down Blaise's spine. His eyes darted to Lestrange's face quickly. She pulled back her lips, bearing her rotted teeth. He heard a low growl tear through her throat. Voldemort grinned slightly before continuing,"I presume you know why I have called you here tonight,"_

_"Yes," he stated, not letting his fear show through his voice._

_"So what is your answer? Will the house of Zabini join our worthy cause or will you fall at our feet and grovel when the time comes?" His crimson eyes snapped to his, attempting so sift through his thoughts. Blaise tried to push thoughts of his mother and sister out of his mind. Trying to hide them from this creature before him._

_"Ah, ah, ah, you cannot hide things from me, Mr. Zabini. I can see through you. Surely, you should know this by now. You cannot hide from Lord Voldemort or his faithful legion of followers."_

_Blaise did not break his stoic expression, but he could hear his heart pounding madly in his chest. Certainly everyone could, but he prayed to whatever divine power that existed that they did not taste his fear._

_"We have made our decision a long time ago, and we stand by it." Blaise stated, glaring him in his scarlet slits._

_Voldemort inhaled deeply through his snakelike nose before snarling "I see you still possess your father's insolence. You and the rest of your family will pay for this later."_

_"Leave them out of this!"_

_"Don't you see, boy? This is, and always will be, about them. It seems the Zabini's have yet to learn their lesson. Your father paid for his disrespect and you will pay for it tenfold." He raised his wand in the air and the fire roared into a putrid green behind him. Blaise took a chance to glance at Lucius' face. His face stayed expressionless, but his eyes grew wide with fear._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort's lipless mouth yelled. "Crucio! Crucio!"_

_Blaise felt an intense, mind-numbing pain rip through his entire body all the way to the tips of his hair. He could faintly hear the woman Lestrange gaily cackling with her Master. He tried to not let the pain consume him, but his efforts were proven futile as he writhed around on the ground, groaning in pain, screaming in agony. After what seemed like an eternity the pain dulled. His whole body was humming. It felt like someone had dipped his body in molten lava and then dropped him on top of a snow covered peak, leaving him for dead. His mind was muddled, his vision blurry. A sharp pain ran through his body as something collided with his stomach a few times. He groaned, grabbing his stomach, and tried to breath air into his lungs. A foot connected with his face roughly before he felt his face being pressed painfully into the ground._

_"Remember that pain, boy. It's nothing compared to what's to come." Voldemort's crimson eyes leered down at him. His foot pressing his face harder once more before stepping over his body, and marching through the doors. His robes billowing out menacingly behind him; Lestrange following close behind._

_He could hear hushed voices whispering hurriedly about him. He vaguely registered strong hands grabbing him by the arms and pulling him to his feet. He saw Draco's pale hair out of the corner of his eye as he pulled Blaise's arm over his neck and wrapped his arm around his waist. Blaise could not make his legs work, he slumped against Draco's body. Draco dragged him down the same hall to the fireplace in the entrance hall. He grabbed a giant hand full of the glittery powder from the crystal bowl on the mantle. He hefted Blaise over his shoulder and into the fireplace with him, shouting, "Zabini Manor!" He felt the usual whirling of his surroundings before he fell out onto the cold, marble floor of his home._

_"Draco, what happened?" his mother cried out as she sprinted to where he lay on the floor. He felt her reach for his hand, squeezing it tightly. She pushed the sweat from his brow with her free hand while she cast her eyes over to Draco._

_"Vol--Voldemort," was all Draco could manage to sputter out._

_The last thing he saw was the horrorstricken look on his mother's face before everything went black._

He was roused from his musing when the sound of pattering from little feet reached his ears, and he quickly snapped his eyes closed, feigning sleep. All that could be heard in the room was the low squeak of the open door and the sound of her tiny feet shuffling across the room. He felt the bed sink ever so slightly from her weight as she crawled up the bed.

"Bee," she breathed. "Wake up, Bee."

She lightly prodded him in the arm. He let his eyes slowly slide to her face which was now a mere three inches from his own. Her small hands reached for his face. She ran her fingers over the dark purple circles that had surfaced under his eyes. She took in his weary appearance, and bloodshot eyes before saying,

"Bee, you need to sleep. Mum won' like that thith is making you thay awake."

"I would have slept if someone hadn't woken me up."

He watched as the corners of her mouth turned up, showing the empty space where her front tooth occupied just two days ago. It was her last baby tooth and she could not have been more excited when she pulled it out the other day. Her dark, chestnut curls fell playfully in her emerald eyes as she poked his arm again before snuggling closer to him.

"Bee, mum wan's you down for breakfath real thoon," she whispered. He felt a smile creep onto his face. Her lisp was becoming rather endearing.

"I'll be down in a minute, brat."

"No!" she quickly jumped up. "Come now!"

While she continued to jump around on the bed Blaise sat up, grabbed her around the middle, pulled her back down, and began to tickle her lightly around her ribs. She erupted into giggles, struggling to get out of his clutches. She squirmed around, kicking his bed covers around further before she managed to get out her protests.

Sitting up, she smacked him lightly in the arm, "Bad, Bee!"

Blaise let out a chuckle as he rose from the bed, looking down at his baby sister.

"Yes, I know. Very bad, Bee."

He grabbed a shirt he had tossed on his armchair the night before and pulled it over his head. He glanced over at his sister who wiggled her finger at him.

"Mum, won' be happy if you are late."

He laughed and walked over to the edge of the bed where she sat. Kneeling down to make his face level with hers, he bopped her on the nose lightly with his finger.

"Well, brat," he scooped her off the bed and into his arms. "Let's not have her wait any longer."

Blaise walked down the hallway to the ornate marble staircase leading to the entry way with Adriana tucked in his arm. His hand grasped onto the cool ivory railing that slid easily beneath his fingers as he strode down the staircase. He poked her lightly in the ribs as they rounded the corner.

"What do you think we're having for breakfast today, brat?"

She tilted her head to the side for a moment, pausing for a moment to sniff the air. The pleasant aroma of sweet, homemade pancakes filled his nostrils and engulfed his senses. "Pancakes," she exclaimed. "I want pancakes! Pancakes!"

"Okay, pancakes it is," he said chuckling, placing her in a chair at the table.

"Good morning, dear," his mother said as she bustled about the kitchen. Blaise approached his mother, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She glanced at his face quickly, then she turned to face him fully, noticing his weary appearance. She pursed her lips, giving him a stern look, "Blaise, sleep and stop worrying, sweetheart. It will make you ill."

"I never get sick, mum." He reached his arm behind her head to grab the plates. He turned from her and began to place them accordingly onto the table.

"If you carry on like this you will," she called over her shoulder. "Adriana, honey, help your brother set the table."

"But, mum," she whined.

"Honey, now, or no pancakes for you."

Adriana hopped from her chair at once, bounced over to Blaise and ripped the last pieces of silverware out of his hands to finish setting the table. Blaise let out a chuckle, and walked over to where his mother was busily preparing the pancake batter. He leaned on the counter facing his mother; his eyes scanned over her face carefully. She was preaching to him to get some rest when she did not seem to bother taking her own advice. She looked utterly exhausted. Her thick mane of black curls fell loosely down her back, unwashed and unkempt. His eyes followed her hair up to her strong jaw taking note of the frown lines that seemed to be permanently marking her mouth these past few weeks. They continued up her straight nose, pausing briefly at the dark rings that marred the fair skin beneath her bloodshot eyes. He watched her hands stirring madly at the mixing bowl in front of her.

"Mum," he whispered, grabbing her arms as he spoke, "Stop it. Let me help."

He took the bowl from her hands, prying the beater from her fingers, and continued her previous movements. She sighed heavily before running her hands through her hair for what he presumed was probably the hundredth time that morning. She stared down at the floor, eyes wide and face blank. Her far off expression shook him to the core.

"I don't understand why you don't just get elves to do this sort of work. You look ghastly." He playfully nudged her with his elbow, grinning. She smiled slowly, but continued to stare at the marble floor.

"It helps keep me distracted. Besides, you know I could never have an elf. It seems so incredibly cruel." She paused and lifted her eyes slowly to meet his. "Blaise, I'm worried."

He stopped his ministrations and pushed the bowl aside. He rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. Her hand reached up and squeezed his lightly.

"Mum, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Her eyes grew wide with fear as she spoke, "Bee, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm ready to break. They could up and take either one of you at anytime. I--I couldn't handle that." She hiccuped as the unshed tears began to fill her eyes.

"Shh, mum," he said, pulling her against him roughly into a tight hug. He tucked her head tightly beneath his chin before he spoke, "You can't think like that."

"Oh, Blaise, but h--ow can I n--not. They ta--ake your father and--" she sucked in a deep breath.

"Nothing will happen. I won't let it." He murmured into her hair as he rubbed small circles on her back. "We'll figure this out."

"You are too young for this, Bee," she whispered softly into his neck. She clutched at him tighter, pulling him closer, as if he would disappear before her eyes if she even thought of letting go.


	2. Chapter Two: Start Fresh, Start New

**Author's Note: **I decided to remove the Preface portion of this story to help avoid confusion. Thanks Mae513! :]

Also, I won't be able to update for awhile because I'm swamped with school and what not. I will try to update as quickly as possible.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_ Start Fresh, Start New_

Seeing his mother like that this morning only cemented his decision further in his mind. He could never agree to serve Lord Voldemort no matter how desperate he may become. Any sort of interaction would tear his mother at the seams and rip his family apart. Any decision he made from this point forward was not just about him anymore. He had others to consider. A vision of Adriana's gap toothed smile ran through his mind. He angrily slammed his school books into his trunk. Calypso, his owl, hooted angrily from her cage across the room.

"Sorry," he muttered over his shoulder before he promptly tossed his robes after his books. He gingerly nestled his camera between the nest of robes he made for it earlier.

His mother always commented on how his obsession with his camera was becoming borderline insane.

"Blaise! We have to leave in five minutes or you'll miss the train, dear," his mother called from the foot of the staircase.

"Coming," he shouted back. He quickly slammed his trunk shut, letting his fingers graze nearly jet-black wenge wood of his father's old trunk. His fingers traced over the large, bold letters "B. Zabini" etched in silver that stretched from one end of the cover to the other. His father, Bettino Zabini, had given his life to save his family, and Blaise was not going to have his death be in vain.

He quickly latched his trunk shut, and walked the short distance to his desk to snatch his wand, one of his most treasured possessions. He loved the feeling of his hand against the cool elder wood. Like all young witches and wizards, the day he acquired his 11 ¼ inch of elder and dragon heartstring from Mr. Ollivander's shop was the most exciting of his life. Oh, how he wished he could return to that time. It was a simpler time. A time that his father was still alive.

His hand absently clasped his parents' wedding bands hanging loosely around his neck. He has not taken it from its place around his neck these two years. His mother had given it to him the night his father died. He could remember that night vividly.

_Blaise had received the news just a few hours previously, and that small window of time had not helped any of it sink in at all. He continued to pace around his room, his hands tightly packed in his pockets. His father was gone. Gone. What fourteen year old boy wants to hear that? The circumstances surrounding his father's death were still unclear and sketchy. His mother had been very vague when she told him. Partially because she as incapable of forming complete sentences at the time, and he presumed she did not fully know either._

_He heard his door creak open and he stopped his pacing. He turned to find his mother walking towards him, her arms stretched before her as she held a silver chain between her fingers. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head at him. She reached her arms around his neck, and fastened the chain. He glanced down at the silver chain. His fingers brushed the twisted gold and silver metal that once occupied his parents' hands. _

_She took in his puzzled expression before she spoke, "I want you to have these."_

_"Mum, I can't--" She silenced him, taking his face firmly in her hands. _

_She stared him seriously in the eyes, "Stop. Listen to me, please," she murmured. "Blaise, I know I will never love anyone again as much as I loved your father. Take these. Save them for the one you love."_

_He nodded numbly. He pulled her into a tight hug, and let her cry into his chest._

It was amazing how his throat could still constrict painfully at the memory of that night. He shook his head as if trying to shake the feeling of overwhelming grief out of his body. He pushed his wand in his jacket pocket, and snatched Calypso's cage off his bedside table. He strode out of his room with a purpose. His head held high. He was going to figure this all out. He was going to keep them safe, and make this all work out. At least that was what he was hoping.

* * *

"Blaise, now don't go looking for trouble," she said as she handed him Calypso's cage. "Get some sleep, and don't eat--"

"A ton of junk. Got it, mum." he interrupted, giving her a small smile.

"Bee, I am your mother. I have a right to worry." she said, sighing deeply. She pushed her thick bangs out of her eyes. "Now, give your mother a hug."

After he pulled back he saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes. She gave him a weak smile.

"All right, Adriana," she murmured, placing her hand on Adriana's thick head of curls. "Say goodbye to your brother."

Blaise slowly kneeled, lowering himself to her. She throw her small body into his arms. He could hear her sniffling in his neck. He smiled before kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"I'll be back very soon, brat. You won't even have time to miss me." he murmured into her hair.

She peaked at him through her curtain of curls with her watery eyes. "Bee, vithit me fast." she said quietly, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I promise, brat." he said before letting her go. With one last smile at his mother he lugged his belongings towards the train in search of Draco and Pansy.

"Blaise, you better write me!" she called after him. He let out a chuckle while sending a wave of recognition back to his mother.

It did not take him long to find them. As usual, Draco and Pansy were having a spat with Potter and his friends. It did not surprise Blaise in the least that they all had their wands drawn. He could not help but roll his eyes at the situation before him. Potter and Weasley were stationed around Granger protectively, wands drawn and glaring menacingly at Draco and Pansy. Granger stood between them with an annoyed expression on her face. She certainly felt the mayhem that was about to ensue was based upon a trivial matter.

"Harry, Ronald, this is _definitely _not worth it," she said. Both of her friends ignored her statement and continued to stare angrily at Blaise's friends. She throw her arms in the air, muttering about how ridiculous they were acting. Blaise smirked, Granger was always trying to be the peacemaker, but to no avail it seemed.

"Take it back, Malfoy," Weasley growled through gritted teeth.

Draco's bored expression did not change as he taunted Weasley, "Make me, Weasel."

Weasley lunged toward Draco, simultaneously digging his wand deep into the side of his face. Blaise sprung into action; he quickly disarmed the two boys, and took his place next to Draco.

"Nice of you to join us, Blaise," Draco said, not taking his eyes off of the Gryffindors. Blaise patted him on the back, and gave Pansy a small smile.

"Right, Potter and Weasley, I would return these to you, but we all know you can't seem to hold on to them." Blaise said while brandishing his wands in his hand, grinning impishly at the disgruntled looking boys in front of him. "Now, Granger," he began, turning his gaze towards her. She jerked her head towards him in surprise. He offered her a grin before continuing, "I trust you will return these when you see fit."

She hesitantly reached forward to where his hand was, grabbing the wands and stashing them up her sleeve. She slowly turned to the stunned faces of her friends.

"Well, he has a point," she muttered. She turned and walked towards what Blaise assumed was their compartment. "It would be wise to follow me if you want to see these again." She leaned on the wall just outside the compartment door waiting for them to follow.

Potter and Weasley looked absolutely flummoxed by what they just witnessed. They shared a glance before following after a very triumphant looking Hermione Granger. She paused before following them in, and offered Blaise a grin.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she cried out exasperatedly before closing the door. He heard muffled yells from inside. Draco let out a laugh.

"Thanks, mate," he said, reaching for Blaise's things.

"No, I've got it," Blaise ushered towards the empty compartment in front of them. "Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Despite Blaise's protest, Draco hoisted his trunk above their heads, next to his own. "I just told the mudblood to move her fat arse out of the way," he said nonchalantly.

"Draco, how many times do I need to tell you not to call her that in front of me? I loathe that word." Blaise said cooly.

"Sorry, it's a habit. What would you prefer I call her? Slag?"

Blaise laughed. "I am certain she is far from a slag, Draco."

"Which is exactly why I call her mud--well, that," he said, catching himself.

"Right," he shook his head, smiling at his friend's ignorance. "Wait, where did Pansy run off to?" he asked, noticing they were sitting alone in the compartment.

"You know, Pansy. She probably ran off to Greengrass to inform her of our little quarrel with Scarhead and Weasel." Draco ran his hands through his hair. Blaise found himself staring at Draco's currently unmarred forearm. Draco must have noticed because he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes shot to Draco's face.

"I thought--" Blaise started.

"I was. He was royally pissed off after he saw you. He told my father I showed blatant disrespect when I helped you back home. I have to prove to him that I am worthy first." He spoke the last part in a low voice, his eyes downcast.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Pansy's squeal of glee.

"Blaise," she exclaimed, throwing herself at him. "I would like to say you were brilliant telling off Scarhead and his sidekick. The looks on their faces were priceless." She plopped down next to him. "Tell me all about your summer. I barely heard a peep out of you!"

Draco offered Blaise an apologetic smile.

"My summer was uneventful. Tell me about France."

Pansy gushed about her trip to France. She did not leave any detail out. No question was left unanswered. She enjoyed everything, the fashion, the food, and the art. She was careful not to mention anything about boys in front of Draco. It was a smart move on her part. The last time she attempted to make him jealous did not go as she had planned. Draco refused to talk to her for a week, and proceeded to flirt shamelessly with every girl he could in front of her. Blaise tried to seem as interested as possible. He nodded and smiled in all the right places, but his mind was slowly beginning to wander. He noticed Draco dosing off against the window, and kicked him roughly in the shin. Draco jerked awake and hit his head painfully on the window. Pansy rushed to his side and fawned over his head injury.

"I'm fine, Pansy," he muttered, throwing Blaise an angry glare. Blaise shrugged innocently.

"Draco, you could be concussed!"

He sighed heavily, "I didn't hit my head that hard." He tried to push her hands away from the bump forming on his head. He saw Blaise getting up to leave. Blaise regarded his look of anxiety with a cheeky grin.

"Not that this isn't entertaining, but I'm going to go change," Blaise said. He pulled the sliding compartment door closed, and began his search for an empty compartment. He had not taken five steps when someone fell into him. He could recognize Granger's tousled head of hair anywhere. He grabbed her around the arms firmly to help steady her stumbling form.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She raised her gaze from the floor. Her jaw hardened and her body stiffened against his.

"Granger, relax." Blaise released his hold on her arms. She involuntarily took a step back and regarded him closer. He watched her hand subconsciously fly to where her wand rested in her pant pocket. He could not help but smile when he saw that her wand was not the only one residing in her pocket.

"Didn't see it fit for them to have those just yet?" he inquired.

She cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry?"

Blaise gestured to the wands with his hand. Her grip on her wand noticeably loosened. She thwacked herself lightly on the forehead, "Oh, right. The whole thing was unnecessary, so is it really all that bad of me to torture them for awhile?" her mouth broke into a playful grin at the last part.

Blaise shook his head, "I suppose not." They stood there in silence for a few moments. Blaise absently ran his hands through his hair. Neither really knowing what else to say. She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Yes, well, I'll be going then. This compartment is empty if you are looking for a place to change." she said, nodding towards the one behind her. Blaise mumbled his thank you to her as she took her leave.

"Oh, Granger," he called. She turned her head around quickly. "I would torture them for just a bit longer" giving her a toothy grin. The sound of her laughter filled the small space. "I'll see you around," She nodded her head in acknowledgement before she continued walking. Maybe Granger was not as bad as Draco and Blaise previously thought.


	3. Chapter Three: And The Wick Burnt Black

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been incredibly busy. :[

I hope to get this story updated very soon!

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_And The Wick Burnt Black_

Blaise hopped off the train, a faint thud could be heard as his feet connected with the hard earth. The warm September air was thick with the scent of Scottish pine and the bloom of the heather honey. Blaise sucked in a deep breath. He loved the smell of Hogwarts. It meant freedom. It meant safety. It meant home. The scent always reminded him of the summer days he spent hiding away in the groove of trees at the far end of his family's property, with Adriana not far behind.

_The pleasant sound of Adriana's gleeful giggles echoed through the trees surrounding them. Blaise pushed the old tire swing once more, pushing her higher into the trees. She let out a joyful shriek as her body neared the sky, reaching her arms out toward the canopy of pine needles above. He let his own laughter join hers in their sanctuary beneath the trees. Dusk was falling rapidly upon them, and Blaise knew he had to get Adriana inside before that happened. Not only would his mother have a fit, but the little brat was terribly afraid of the dark. _

_As the swing came towards Blaise, he reached out his hand and grabbed the rope firmly. Adriana jerked to a halt. Her expression turned to that of utter confusion. Her head fell back, letting her tangled caramel curls fall away from her face. She spotted Blaise's offending hand, and her bottom lip jutted out to show her disapproval._

_"Bee, I was not done yet!" she whined. _

_"Come on, brat," he started, moving to pull her from her seat in the swing. She tried to move herself out of Blaise's grasp. "Mum will be upset if I don't get you in before dark." Adriana's vibrant green eyes grew wide with fear at the very mention of darkness. She did not have to be told twice. She hopped her tiny body off the tire swing, and bolted to the refuge she found in Blaise's leg. Blaise smiled down at her, tousling her curls._

_He tugged on her hand attempting to pull her along with him. She shook her head into his leg, refusing to move. Her small hands fisting up the material of his pant leg, not wanting to let him go. Blaise sighed audibly, "Come here." He grabbed her around the middle, lifting her to his side before starting their long walk back towards the house. He could feel her trembling against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck almost painfully, her head tucked beneath his chin. The only thing that calmed her down in these situations was an old Italian lullaby that his mother sang to the two of them as children. He began to softly hum the tune to her, and the grip she had around his neck began to loosen. _

_"Fai la nanna rosellina, fai la nanna bamolina," he quietly sang into her hair_._ His hands rubbed soothing circles against the smooth fabric of her sweatshirt. He continued the song. "Dormi bene nel lettino, che la mamma e' qui vecino," His voice nothing but a whisper. _

_Her breathing had slowed some from her frightened gasps. Her small chest rising and falling in rhythm with his own. Blaise let his head fell back. His eyes rising to the sky. The night was slowly beginning to creep up on the orange glow of the setting sun. The remnants of warmth the rays of sun emitted were slowly beginning to fade as the coolness of night whipped through the air, grazing his skin. He felt Adriana shiver slightly against him. He pulled her closer to his chest, taking an opportunity to glance at her face. Her eyelids were becoming heavy._

_"Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro son piu' belli, mio tesoro," he continued the tune quietly. His voice accompanied by the quiet rustling of leaves and the crackling underfoot. "Viola, arpa e mandolino. Tutto e' suono per la mia bambina." Her breath came out in small huffs against his neck. His face broke into a small smile as his feet carried them farther up the pathway to their home. His mother's silhouette leaning against the doorframe could be clearly seen on the back porch. As he neared her on the porch he noticed her body relax immediately. The lamp hanging above his mother's head cast a dim yellow light around them and covered her face half in shadow. He knew she had been crying again. Even in the dim light he could so her tearstained face and the anguish in her eyes. He knew his expression had shown his concern because she straightened her position and wiped the tears that settled on her cheeks._

_She gave him a small, watery smile, "Oh, good," she said. "I was worried you wouldn't get Adriana in before dark."_

_"Of course," he said. "The little brat nearly choked me on the way up." Adriana nuzzled her face closer to his neck as he spoke. The corners of his mother's mouth twitched into a grin. Her hand reached for his face and lightly caressed his cheek. She leaned forward slowly as her hand dropped to Adriana's face. He watched as her knuckles lightly stroked her face before she pressed her lips lightly to her forehead. Her fingers pushed her curls from her eyes before falling at her side once more. She never took her eyes from Adriana's sleeping face._

_"You should probably get her to bed," she started. "It's getting a bit cool outside." Her eyes slowly rose to meet his. He saw the tears starting to brim over again. He nodded slowly before pushing the back door open and crossing the threshold. He began to climb the staircase towards the second floor where his and Adriana's rooms resided. When he reached her room at the end of the hall he slowly pushed the heavy oak door open. He kicked many of her toys on the ground from his path to the bed as he walked. He made his way over to her bed and pulled the covers aside and laid her down. She made a small noise of protest has he let her go, but she settled once he tucked the covers around her small body. He placed a hand in her hair before bending down and kissing her softly on the head._

_"Goodnight, brat," he whispered. "Love you."_

_"Love you, too," she mumbled quietly, pulling the blankets closer to her face. He smiled as he closed the door lightly before making his way back down the steps. He could hear her sobbing before he made it to the door. He pushed the door open quietly. He saw that she was now sitting on the porch swing clutching at herself while she sobbed. She barely noticed his presence until she felt the weight of his arm he placed around her shoulders. She looked at him through her hair looking almost ashamed of crying in front of him again. She moved into his embrace, but remained silent. Blaise stayed there in silence until her sobs quelled._

Blaise was pulled out of his revery when he felt a delicate hand slide across his shoulders. He had a fairly good guess who the owner of the hand was, but he just hoped he was wrong.

"Hello, Blaise," she purred into his ear as her hand slid down his arm to grasp his bicep. "How was your summer? You never wrote me." She jutted out her bottom lip in mock pout.

_"Disgusting," _he thought_. _There was not any other girl he disliked more than Daphne Greengrass. Her angled ebony bangs hung around her ice-blue eyes making a shockingly beautiful contrast with her almost porcelain skin. Beauty was as far as the good went in Daphne. She was all looks and no brains with a personality as vile as acid and an even more wicked tongue. She was one of those girls his mother had warned him to stay away from. She would say, "_Bee, make sure you find yourself a girl with substance. You don't want someone with air for brains." _

"My summer was fine, Daphne," he drawled, slowly peeling her hand from his arm. Her eyes sparked in annoyance at his action and lack of conversation. Daphne Greengrass does not give up easily nor does she find any use for subtlety. She tossed her sleek, raven hair behind her shoulder. She reached her hand for his chest and slowly dragged her finger on his chest. Blaise's eyes followed the offending finger with a look of disgust as she spoke.

"But, Blaise, how could your summer be fine without a visit from me," she asked softly. Her eyelids became heavy in hopes of looking alluring. This might have worked with any other boy, but Blaise was feeling nauseous at her advances.

"Now, Daphne," he began as he stopped her hands ministrations and held her arm at her side. She smiled as he moved closer to her, but her smile soon faded when she saw the exasperated look on his face. "Won't you just keep your hands to yourself?" Now Blaise had been raised to be polite to every woman regardless of the situation, but her constant unwanted advances were becoming very bothersome. He was uncomfortably close to her and he needed to get away from her.

"Blaise," Draco said from behind Daphne, sending him an apologetic smile. "I need to speak with you."

Blaise had never been more excited to see Draco in his life. He let go of her hand almost immediately and gave Draco a small nod. Draco was watching the irritated demeanor of his friend slowly dissipate.

"Of course," Blaise said. "Daphne was just leaving." He never took his eyes off of Daphne. She sent Blaise a scathing look before pushing past him towards her friends. He knew that their entire encounter would be completely embellished to her friends which was something he did not particularly want to deal with.

Draco ushered Blaise towards the carriage that Pansy and their belongings were in. Once they stowed away his belongings they both joined Pansy in the carriage. Draco felt the need to divulge the encounter between Daphne and Blaise that he happened to stumble across just moments ago.

"Blaise, we haven't even been on the school property for five minutes before your harem of women attack you." Pansy said between giggles. "I swear I need to get you a bat to beat them off with."

"I am not proud to have Daphne Greengrass be part of my little fan club," Blaise began. "She's a bloody twit, and a despicable person. I cannot believe she had the gall to lay her hands on me."

"Oh, Blaise, you are such a tortured soul," She exclaimed. "Having one of the most prized pureblood women falling all over you is so incredibly awful." She laughed again, resting her hand on Draco's knee as she did. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"She is not a prize to me," he began. "Draco, you can take her."

Pansy's eyes grew wide and flashed towards Draco's face. His expression did not change in the least.

"No thank you," he muttered.

Pansy seemed satisfied with his answer and she visibly relaxed in his arms. Draco's vacant expression worried Blaise more than he was willing to admit. Draco had something on his mind. If Draco was ruminating about something in particular Blaise knew it was something awful. Blaise knew this particular thought had everything to do with Draco's unmarred forearm, and that only worried him more. How was Blaise going to deal with his lifelong friend becoming more callous and cruel as time went on? The better question was: could he handle the changes when they came?


	4. Chapter Four: Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry this update took so long, but thank you all so much for your patience with me.

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Your feedback is extremely helpful! I cannot thank you all enough.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Boys Will Be Boys_

Blaise pushed through the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Draco was not far behind walking hand in hand with Pansy. The three pushed their way towards the Slytherin table to join the rest of their housemates. Out of the corner of his eye Blaise could see Daphne Greengrass sneering at him from her seat at the end of the table, and he did everything he could to avert his eyes elsewhere. Blaise may not have liked Daphne Greengrass, but he always felt awful when he hurt someone in one way or another. Pansy offered him a knowing smile and gave his arm a small squeeze before taking her seat next to him.

She ducked her head close to his ear before whispering, "She's used to your rejection by now, Blaise." She smiled slightly. "She'll be fine." Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself when the hall became silent with the arrival of the first years.

The sorting ceremony was amazingly short this time, much to Blaise's amazement. The conversation at the table was relatively dry. All anyone at the Slytherin table was willing to talk about was the quarrel with Potter and his friends on the train ride. Blaise smiled and nodded in all the proper places, but to be honest his mind was focusing completely on Draco's vacant expression. He knew there was something Draco was not telling him and he intended to find out. He knew he could not bring up the issue in front of their housemates, so the discussion would have to wait until a later time.

Blaise fell heavily onto his dark green bedspread with a deep sigh, and reached blindly for the curtains around his four poster bed. Before Blaise had even shut his eyes for a minute the curtains on his bed were pulled open abruptly. Blaise glare up into the extremely appalled face of Draco Malfoy.

"You aren't honesty going to bed now are you?" Draco's grimace seemed to intensify at Blaise's small nod. "Bee, you can't go to bed yet. We have yet to complete are first night ritual." Draco tossed a pillow towards Blaise's face.

"If by ritual you mean tearing down every person in school and elsewhere, count me out," Blaise said exasperatedly while turning to his side.

"Oh, Blaise," Draco began. "Don't be such a girl. You will be participating whether you want to or not."

Knowing that Draco would not stop pestering him until he gave in he decided he was just too tired to argue and pulled back the curtains on the other side of the bed. Blaise let his legs slide to the floor. His eyes slowly rose to the rest of the sixth year Slytherin boys. The contrast between the three boys was remarkable. Crabbe and Goyle sat squeezed uncomfortably together at the end of one of the beds, and, as usual, seemed completely lost within their own bodies. Theodore lounged comfortably at the foot of his own bed looking incredibly bored. That was how Theodore Nott always seemed in the presence of Crabbe and Goyle. Theodore was someone Blaise held in high esteem. He was intelligent, logical, extremely witty and sometimes even more devious than Draco was willing to give him credit for. Theodore was just as popular with the girls in school as Blaise and Draco were. He had a confidence about him. Girls always swooned at his natural good looks, characteristically straight nose, and honey colored curls.

"Okay," started Draco, turning towards Theodore. "You must either shag Eloise Midgen or Millicent Bulstrode." Theodore seemed to ponder his choice for a short moment. Eloise Midgen was known as one of the ugliest girls in school and Millicent was not much better.

"With the lights on?" Theodore inquired.

"With the lights on. Snogging and everything." Blaise saw the devilish look in Draco's eyes as Theodore thought.

"Well, Eloise's acne has started to clear up quite nicely," Theodore stated, his head turned to the side slightly.

"At least Midgen is a nice sort of person," Blaise said. "Millicent has a heart as black as tar."

"We are talking shags here, not marriage. No one mentioned having to hold a conversation with them later," Draco said. Blaise faintly heard Crabbe grunt in agreement. "I'd take Millicent."

"Me too," grunted Crabbe.

"That's because that is the only shag you could get," said Theodore. The boys laughed.

"I'll go with Midgen on this one," said Blaise. Theodore nodded his agreement.

"Fair enough. Your turn, Theo."

"Hmm, how about Midgen or Professor Trelawney?" he asked.

That was a simple one for Blaise. Sure, Midgen had acne, but Trelawney was _old_, her breath smelt horribly of tinned cabbage, and she had this obsession with predicting the deaths of her students. That was a whole lot of crazy in one package to handle.

Draco looked repulsed at the prospect. "Anything is better than Trelawney. She's a crazy, old bat. Midgen, hands down."

"Well, old is better than ugly," Theodore said. "I'd take Trelawney."

Blaise and Draco shared a look. "You are quite weird," stated Blaise.

Theodore just shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'd bet she has experience. She might have been quite a looker back in the day. Maybe."

Draco visibly shook the image from his head before turning to Blaise. Blaise truly hated this game. He always felt terrible for participating in it.

"Pass," Blaise said.

"You can't pass!" exclaimed Draco.

"Yes, I can. I pass," Blaise said grinning.

Draco rolled his eyes before saying, "Fine, I have one anyways. McGonagall or Trelawney?"

Blaise sighed, running his hands through his dark locks. This game was becoming incredibly tiresome. He hated this game more with every passing moment, but you know what they say, _"Boys will be boys."_ Blaise and his friends were definitely not the exception. He believed his friends were sometimes more driven by their hormones than they rightfully should be, but it definitely made for some interesting stories.

"Well, McGonagall is older and uglier," offered Theodore.

"She's likely to croak anytime now," said Draco. Blaise took this moment to look over at Crabbe and Goyle for their opinion and found they had started to doze off while still squished together. Blaise snorted loudly at their appearance. Crabbe's head had dropped to Goyle's shoulder, drooling slightly as he weezed. Goyle sit snoring quite loudly with his face smashed into a rather uncomfortable looking position against the bed post.

"To be fair, neither are appealing in any way physically," Blaise chimed in.

"Well, my vote still stands that anything is better than Trelawney anyways," Draco said, wiping the invisible dust from his sweater.

"I agree," Blaise agreed.

"Coffin snatchers," Theodore said through laughter. Draco and Blaise both grinned sheepishly. "Either Greengrass or the Weaselette."

Blaise could not help but roll his eyes. Theodore always played this pair knowing full well that Blaise would force himself to pick the Weasley girl. Draco snorted before saying, "Greengrass." It was unanimous. It always was.

"As usual, I will go with Weasley," Blaise said.

"I suppose she is becoming _somewhat_ attractive now," said Theodore as he pulled a face. "To be honest, your aversion towards Daphne is something I cannot seem to understand."

"I find she has all the appeal of toast," Blaise spoke in an exasperated tone.

"I like toast," said Theodore with an impish grin towards Blaise. "I think I _really_ like toast."

Blaise laughed. "I have had more interesting conversations with a piece of leather."

"Oh, I think I would like her lack of conversation," Draco said grinning, while playfully nudging Blaise in the arm. "I would have her mouth otherwise occupied."

"Honestly, Blaise, the girl is practically wetting herself for you. You could at least show a little bit of enthusiasm."

"Such a waste, Theo. Majority of the girls in the school are basically throwing themselves at him, but only the best will do for our Bee." Draco said with his hand resting on his heart and eyes fluttering in mockery of all the infatuated females at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Draco, catch me! I think I'm feeling faint," Theodore fell into the waiting arms of Draco with his own arms theatrically thrown across his eyes. Draco could not contain himself and burst out laughing before being promptly smacked in the face with a pillow.

"Now, now, Bee," Draco began. "You know we are just having a bit of fun. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"The only person who is going to get their knickers in a twist is Greengrass," Theodore said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh," said Blaise. He pulled his face into a grimace. "You are both disgusting."

"Bee, you really need to lighten up," Draco said, gripping Blaise around the shoulder. "Or, have a good shag. Either would work wonderfully." Draco gave him a toothy grin.

"Find a girlfriend. Punani is likely to be found within the same vicinity," Theodore offered. The two boys saw the look on Blaise's face.

"All right. Fine, we will quit," Draco said, sharing a look with Theodore signaling him to stop while he was ahead. Theodore shrugged and fell back into his bed. The candles in the lamps surrounding his bed extinguished themselves in a whoosh of cool air. Blaise fell back into his bed, and the lamps around his head followed Theodore's into the darkness. He faintly heard Draco mumble his goodnight, but it barely registered in Blaise's mind as sleep began to overtake him.

Blaise woke up the following morning feeling absolutely terrible. His sleeping ability had been impeded by his nightmares once again, and these nightmares showed no signs of stopping. He pushed his body up from the bed, feeling his bones creak in the process. The cool satin of his bed sheets slid down his exposed torso encasing his lower half in their coolness. As Blaise shook the sleep from his head he tossed the sheets from his body. Judging by the amount of darkness outside the frost tinged windows in the dormitory he gathered it was an ungodly hour in the morning. His assumptions were proven correct after he stared at the hands of the watch on his wrist. It was 5:37 in the morning. The sun would not even make an appearance in the sky for about another thirty minutes.

"Christ," Blaise muttered under his breath. Blaise could not help but think on how torturous this present school year was going to be if he continued only getting three solid hours of sleep. Blaise stumbled his way across the cold, dungeon floor towards the lavatory. He barely registered the steaming water as it cascaded down his body. He shuffled out of the bathroom towards his trunk with his hair still damp from his shower. He gingerly opened the top of the trunk and being very careful not to wake his sleeping housemates. Blaise tossed aside the clothing and rags he had used to cushion his camera from the hazards of its journey to Hogwarts, and placed the strap around his neck. He had to get his mind off of his nightmares and he was going to do it the only way he knew how.

As he traveled the dungeons towards the Entrance Hall there was not a soul in site. As he stepped through the heavy, wooden doors he inhaled the cool air deeply. The morning dew was still fresh on the grounds, and dampened his canvas shoes as he strolled through the courtyard making his way towards the lawns. He raised his eyes to the sky. The sun was just beginning to peak over the tops of the multitude of trees in the Forbidden Forest, dancing through the branches. The hues of orange, pink and yellow emanating from the rising sun scattered throughout the sky contrasted greatly with the various shades greens and browns of the varying types of trees in the forest. This is when Blaise preferred his muggle camera to any other. It was able to capture a single moment. It made the photograph he took even more special to him. He raised the cold metal contraption to his eyes. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ He took a step with each click of his camera, the faint sound of his footsteps on the ground could be heard.

_ Snap. Snap. Snap._ It took Blaise a few moments to notice her standing just a few yards to his left. She was standing facing the lake with a mug, of what Blaise assumed was tea, in her hands. He continued taking his photographs, but this time his subject was her. Her riotous hair was blowing gently in the breeze causing her caramel locks to rustle around her face. Her eyes had fallen shut letting her eyelashes brush gently against the smooth skin of her face. His eyes travelled down her straight nose to her mouth, taking in her full lips.

The corners of her mouth quirked into a small smile, but her eyes remained shut as she spoke, "You know," she began. "It's not polite to take photographs of unknowing participants."

Blaise continued to take photos of the area around them as he answered. "Well, Slytherins aren't much for manners." He tossed her a small smile over his shoulder before resuming his task once again.

"But, you're different," she said. "I can tell." She had opened her eyes now, and the deep brown orbs bored into him.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Granger," Blaise responded, fully turning his body to face her. His camera fell around his neck forgotten.

"You have never once called me Mudblood," her voice did not falter in the least as she said the last word. She noticed Blaise cringe at the word.

"Don't say that word," he implored. "I despise that word."

She took a sip from her mug before speaking, "See, that makes you incredibly different." She turned towards the castle and left without another word, leaving Blaise completely baffled in her wake. Blaise could not understand for the life of him what was compelling her to actually attempt a civil conversation with him. He certainly had never been outright cruel to her, but he did sit by watching it happen before him. She should not stand the sight of him let alone have a discussion about the varying facets of his personality. They did not know one another, but Blaise could not deny that she was certainly becoming more intriguing by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving In Elliptical Patterns

**Author's Note: **An update... finally!

I hope you guys enjoy it. You'll have some Hermione and Blaise interaction next chapter. Promise!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Moving In Elliptical Patterns_

When Blaise returned to the Slytherin dormitories the clock was barely turning its hands past 7:15. Theodore was still fast asleep in his bed while the other occupants were missing from their beds. He guessed Crabbe and Goyle had headed over to breakfast early. He walked swiftly to his trunk to replace his camera in the safe insulation of clothes and rags. He placed his camera on his bed while he gathered the mass of cloth he had tossed around his bed prior to his outing on the grounds. He carefully nestled his prized possession between the cloth.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been this damn early in the morning?" Draco asked as he headed out of the lavatory.

"Couldn't sleep," Blaise called over his shoulder. "I went out for a bit of fresh air." Blaise decided it was best to leave his brief encounter with Granger out for now.

"Hmm, that's odd," mumbled Draco staring down at his hands struggling with the tie around his neck. "You never have a problem sleeping. It's similar to waking the dead almost every morning with you." Draco lifted his eyes briefly to Blaise's face. Blaise watched him wrestle with his tie for a moment longer before shrugging slightly, letting his tie fall undone. Blaise noticed Draco had not bothered buttoning up his shirt completely or tucking his shirt tails in at all. Draco started to head towards the door.

"Draco," Blaise began. "Not planning on dressing this morning?"

"Pansy has a fit if I'm late for our morning snog. I'm saving her a bit of work." Draco gave him a cheeky grin and a wink before making his way through the door. Blaise chuckled lightly to himself. Blaise remembered his unfortunate intrusion on Draco and Pansy the previous year, and how he wished to never watch that particular scene unfold in front of him again.

* * *

_Blaise wondered if the two of them had stopped their bickering long enough to attempt apologizing yet. Draco and Pansy had been fighting all day over the most unimportant things he had ever heard of._

**_"Draco," Pansy hissed. "Will you stop breathing so loudly?"_**

**_She sent a glare in his direction before continuing to flip angrily through the pages of her book. She did not notice the very bewildered look on Draco's face. He looked at Blaise for an explanation. Blaise just shrugged and went back to writing his Potions assignment. Blaise smiled to himself. He knew exactly why Pansy had been on edge all day in regards to Draco. Draco had recently decided to take an interest in Daphne Greengrass, much to Blaise's dismay. Blaise knew it was only a matter of time before Pansy and Draco decided to come to terms with their feelings for one another. They had been making eyes at each other since they were children. Honestly, the sexual tension around them was almost stifling._**

**_"How you can hear anything over your whining I will never know," he throw back at her, eyes narrowed to near slits._**

**_"Hmph," Pansy pushed her book away from her on the table. Pansy crossed her arms in front of her before she spoke, "You would know, wouldn't you? Daphne can't seem to keep her bloody mouth shut."_**

**_"What does Daphne have to do with any of this?"_**

**_"Everything!" Pansy's shout echoed through the library. Madam Pince craned her head around the nearest bookshelf hushing Pansy._**

**_"Oh, shut it," she mumbled as she pushed herself angrily from the study table. She roughly shoved her belongings into her bag before storming out of the library._**

**_Draco shook his head. "What has her knickers in a twist? I thought they were friends."_**

**_"Are you honestly that daft?"_**

**_"What on earth are you going on about?" Blaise just stared at him. If he was that oblivious about the matter he did not deserve to know. "You can't possibly mean she- No, she doesn't-"_**

**_Blaise watched the gears turn in Draco's head as he wrapped his mind around various possibilities. Sometimes Draco was unbelievably slow about things that were right in front of his nose. There were a countless number of times Blaise wanted to smack some sense into his friend, but obviously doing so would be unwise and entirely ineffective. Draco would always believe what he wanted to believe regardless of the evidence a person could show him._**

**_"This means I must go after her then?" He asked looking at his friend for guidance. Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend before continuing to scribble on the parchment before him._**

**_"Oh bloody hell," Draco mumbled, running his hands roughly through his flaxen hair. The scraping of his chair against the stone floor resounded in the small space as he hurriedly followed Pansy's trail out of the library._**

_Blaise had finally made his way out of the library towards the dungeons. It was an incredibly late hour and he doubted that anyone would still be awake in the Slytherin common room. He reached the entrance to the common room and whispered the password, "Acerbitas." The dungeon wall slid to the side revealing his path to the common room and he stepped into the dimly lit tunnel. He could vaguely see the dark green leather couches around the dying fire of the common room. Blaise may have presumed there would be no one still awake in the Slytherin common room, but judging by the entangled bodies of Pansy and Draco on the couch he was undoubtably wrong. Blaise stood in stunned silence at the scene in front of him. His two best friends lay lips mashed together, limbs entangled and hands buried in one another's hair. By the looks of it the two of them had been going at it for quite some time. Draco's shirt had been unbuttoned, untucked and was now barely hanging from his body. Pansy was in an even worse condition. Her school sweater lay forgotten on the floor, her shirt was well on its way of coming completely off of her body and her legs were almost entirely exposed to Blaise's eyes. This was far too much of either of them Blaise had ever wanted to see, and the rocking of hips was just far too much for anyone to want to see. Draco froze the descent of his lips down Pansy's neck almost immediately after Blaise entered the common room. He looked up at Blaise, grinning cheekily from his precarious position between Pansy's legs._

_"Hey, mate," Draco said, clearing his throat loudly. "Always good to see you."_

_Pansy blushed profusely and buried her head in Draco's neck. Blaise heard a muffled "Oh, god," from Pansy. Draco pulled Pansy's shirt over her body in attempts to cover her from Blaise, but clearly the damage had already been done. Well, this was certainly awkward. Blaise turned his head from them on the couch and placed his hand between them to act as some sort of barrier between his eyes and the scene before him._

_"Well, I'm certainly glad to see that the two of you have made up," Blaise began. "By all means, continue doing whatever it was you were doing. Goodnight." With those parting words Blaise made his way up the stairs to his bed where he hoped he could forget the scene that was presently engraved in his brain._

* * *

Blaise adored both of his friends dearly. Their public displays of affection were becoming less uncomfortable for him to witness, but Blaise prayed to whatever higher power there was that he never had to witness Draco and Pansy gyrating on a couch ever again. Blaise physically shook the memory from his head. Blaise knew the time for class was approaching fast and Theodore was still sleeping soundly in his bed.

Blaise shook Theodore awake saying, "Get your lazy arse up, Theo." Theodore groaned loudly before offering Blaise a rude gesture with his hand. He raised himself out of his huddled position under his covers.

"Why, aren't you lovely in the morning," Blaise said. "Get ready. We have to get down to breakfast."

"Yes, mum," he mumbled groggily as he slid out of his bed. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you being pleasant in the morning? It is incredibly irritating to us normal people you know." He dragged his feet in the direction of the lavatory.

"Countless times, Theo," Blaise said, grinning.

Theodore emerged from the lavatory a few short moments later with his sleeping clothes tucked neatly beneath his arm. He glanced at Blaise briefly and tossed the clothes lightly onto his bed.

"Oh, come along, Bee," Theodore said as he headed towards the door. "I can only imagine what sort of trouble Gregory and Vincent have managed to get themselves into without supervision." He held the door open with his body waiting for Blaise to follow. Blaise nodded his appreciation towards Theodore before the two boys exited the dormitory to find Crabbe and Goyle. It did not take them long to locate the aforementioned boys. Both boys were still in the Great Hall, where Blaise presumed they had been since about seven that morning, and had situated themselves around a mountain of food.

"My, my, aren't they just instruments of their own destruction." Theodore muttered to himself. Theodore approached the side of the table opposite of Crabbe and Goyle and took a seat. "Morning boys," Theodore said while reaching for a slice of toast. Crabbe and Goyle both mumbled their greetings to Blaise and Theodore. The two boys shared a look with one another and grudgingly offered Theodore and Blaise some of their food. Both boys gazed longingly at the waffles snatched up by Blaise and Theodore. Blaise honestly felt awful for the poor boys. They seemed entirely incapable of holding a conversation or concerning themselves with much of anything other than the prospect of their next meal. Blaise and Theodore would attempt to speak with them, but all attempts would just fall by the wayside. Blaise watched as Professor Snape made his way towards Blaise and Theodore to distribute their schedules. Handing out schedules this year was a bit trickier than past years. Professor Snape had to first clear his students' O.W.L. grades until they were able to continue to their desired N.E.W.T.s.

"Mr. Knott, Mr. Zabini," he said as he tapped his wand on the empty schedules and filled it with Blaise's and Theodore's approved classes. He patted both boys on the shoulder and grinned widely. "Excellent work as usual. Now listen," he said as he lowered his head between the two boys, his hands still resting on their shoulders as he spoke. His voice became significantly lower with the next words he spoke, "I hope it is not too much trouble to ask you boys to keep an eye on your friends here?" He nodded his head slightly in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle. "Their time tables are similar to the two of yours in regards to breaks. Just make sure they actually attempt to do their work this term. A team effort. I would generally ask Draco, but I fear he will be monumentally busy this term."

Snape's face became far off at the mention of Draco's term. So Snape knew about Draco's task? This whole ordeal was becoming more interesting with the passing moments. Almost as if on queue, Draco and Pansy marched their giggling lovesick selves into the Great Hall towards Blaise and Theo. Snape gave a nod to the two boys before turning to the couple. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson," he began. "Your schedules have been approved. I trust my top students will continue making the house of Slytherin proud." Snape tapped his wand to their empty time tables, filling them with their classes immediately. Pansy looked absolutely delighted as she took her seat to Blaise's right. Blaise greeted her with a small smile before handing her the plate of fruit. Always so health conscious Pansy was. Blaise looked up at his best mate waiting for him to take a seat. Snape and Draco were having a hushed conversation, his previously carefree attitude vanished almost immediately. Draco's eyes fell on Blaise's the moment Snape walked towards the rest of the sixth year students.

Blaise was getting the very distinct impression that Draco was realizing he may have bitten off a little more than he could chew. With Crabbe and Goyle still immersed in there feast, Theo attempting to coax them into finally get up from the table, and Pansy staring at her schedule no one seemed to take notice of the silent conversation that was taking place between Blaise and Draco. Blaise motioned towards the doors before rising from his seat.

"Come on, Draco. We should head out. Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins are across the castle," he said before nodding his goodbye to Pansy. Draco kissed her lightly on the top of the head and snatched up a few pieces of toast before following Blaise from the table. The boys remained silent as they walked to an empty classroom. Blaise leaned against the professor's desk, staring at the ground while Draco began speaking.

"I don't know if I can do this, Bee," he mumbled. He could not bring his eyes to meet Blaise's. He was feeling ashamed, inadequate and desperate. It was written all over his face. "What he wants me to do. I just - I can't. There isn't a way to do it without being killed myself." He finally looked at Blaise. He looked utterly defeated. Blaise knew nothing of the task that lay before Draco, but only that failure was not going to be an option for him. His family's honor and most likely their lives depended on him. Blaise was unsure of how much of that pressure Draco could take. Blaise wished desperately he could share that burden, to help his friend, but he could not.

"Draco," Blaise began. "What will he have you do? Is all of this worth the outcome? To become a death eater? Be reasonable."

"Even if I could tell you, I wouldn't. I wouldn't wish this burden to be shared with you," he said. "My family needs this. I need this."

Blaise had no idea how to proceed with the present conversation. He knew any logical advise would seem illogical to Draco. Draco and his family threw away their options many years ago by choosing to follow him. As much as it pained Blaise to admit, Draco would refuse to seek out help or protection for him or his family. It just was not the Malfoy way.

"Don't tell, Pansy," he continued. Blaise gave him a perplexed look. "She's becoming worried. She's noticing that I'm more edgy than usual, more distant. That alone is upsetting her. I can't even bring myself to devastate her with the task I have before me or the reward for my success."

Blaise moved forward, clasping Draco's shoulder firmly before saying. "You have my word, Draco."


End file.
